


A Little Bit Dangerous

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Epistolary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo is cocky af but secretly the softest boy, Light Dom/sub, Neglect, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut, Social Media AU, Textfic, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: Rey accidentally sends a thirst tweet about her boss's estranged bad boy son from the official Resistance Press Twitter account, and it goes viral before she even notices what she did.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 90
Kudos: 477





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moodboard was made by my amazing friend [ Debbie!](https://twitter.com/foIkIxre)

**__ **

* * *

**_Rey is tired from a long week of work. She has one more tweet to post for her job before the weekend. Meanwhile, her boss’s son stops by the office, and Rey sends off a tweet to her private Twitter about him...or so she thinks._ **

* * *

**_ Rey is exhausted by the time she gets home, and falls asleep on the couch without charging her phone. When she finally turns her phone on the next day, she has a lot of missed calls and texts... _ **

**_ _ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the time stamps on the texts for this chapter

* * *

“I still can’t stand you,” she informs him when he shows up on her doorstep. “Just so we’re clear.”

He just  _ smirks _ at her like the smug bastard he is, shaking his head slightly. And she  _ loathes _ the way that stupid smile of his takes her breath away. Just like everything else about him. He’s close enough that she can smell his cologne and his aftershave. His dark hair falls in tousled waves across his face, a stark contrast against his pale skin. His eyes, those stupid,  _ stupid _ pretty amber colored eyes of his, are darker than usual as they hungrily scan across her body.

“So you keep saying. And yet you’re the one who sent me your address. Because you need me to eat your pussy.” He takes a step toward her. She draws in a sharp breath as he leans in close, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “Don’t you, sweetheart?”

She sighs, exasperated. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

She can practically  _ hear  _ the way he just  _ grins  _ at that. Arrogant bastard. She’s hated him from the first moment he sauntered into the  _ Resistance Press  _ office. But most of all she’s hated how she  _ can’t fucking stop thinking about him.  _

But then his lips are on hers, and when he’s kissing her it’s impossible for her to think about anything else. His licks along her lower lip and she opens her mouth for him, and the things he does with his tongue are  _ sinful.  _ A tiny moan escapes from the back of her throat, and suddenly he’s biting down on her lower lip as he pulls her in closer by her waist, and,  _ oh, _ it’s dizzying, being kissed by Kylo, being kissed like  _ this,  _ like he’s starving and she’s his last meal. 

They break the kiss to catch their breath. 

“Are you going to invite me in, or are we just going to do this on the porch?” Kylo asks.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re so fucking annoying. Yes, you can come in, obviously.”

He offers another infuriatingly smug grin. “Well, I appreciate the hospitality, ma’am.”

“If you don’t stop it with your stupid fucking comments I might change my mind about this,” Rey snaps.

“Shutting up now.”

“It’s about time.”

He follows her inside and closes the door behind him.

He wastes no time pulling her in for another kiss, and this one is somehow even more dizzying than the first. They make their way onto the couch, and he slides off his jacket without breaking the kiss. Rey palms at where his cock strains against his jeans and,  _ fuck,  _ it’s even bigger than she had imagined. He groans at her touch, and the sound makes her shiver. 

She unbuttons and unzips his jeans and pulls his boxers down, and she draws in a sharp breath when she sees him, so hard and red and leaking, so  _ big.  _ She wraps her hand around his shaft.

His Adam’s apple bobs as he inhales sharply. “Rey. Wait.”

Rey frowns. “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing. Just — you first,” he murmurs. There’s something unexpectedly, perplexingly soft, almost  _ tender  _ about the way he says this.

“Oh, um...okay.”

He sinks to his knees on the floor in front of her, his breaths audibly labored as he gingerly unbuttons and unzips her jeans, slowly sliding them off along with her panties and letting them fall to the floor 

He trails kisses down from her hips to her thighs, hooking his arms under her legs so he can pull her closer to him, and then his tongue is gliding between her folds, drawing a low moan out of her.

“ _ Kylo _ . Fuck.” 

She can feel his smug grin against her cunt.  _ God _ , she hates him. 

But whether she hates him or not becomes irrelevant when his tongue is inside of her. 

He  _ devours  _ her, licking and sucking at her with the same fevered intensity with which he had kissed her. 

She throws her head back so she’s looking at the ceiling, so she can try to pretend maybe it’s someone,  _ anyone  _ else giving her such infuriatingly exquisite pleasure.

She feels him groan against her cunt, like he’s somehow enjoying this as much as she is. 

She knots her hands in his hair, rolling her hips and grinding her pussy against his face, his nose providing delicious friction against her clit.

“ _ Kylo,”  _ she whimpers. “Kylo, fuck, I’m gonna — ”

Her vision whites out and she has to cover her mouth to muffle what is nearly a scream, her whole body spasming and shaking as her orgasm crashes over her, heartbeat drumming in her ears as she struggles to catch her breath while wave after wave of intense pleasure courses through her. 

She’s never come that hard in her life. And she hates that  _ Kylo  _ of all people made her come like  _ that. _

A few moments later she registers his lips on hers, and she can taste herself on his mouth and his tongue. 

“You taste so fucking good, Rey, so sweet,” he croons, making her shiver. 

“Need your cock in my mouth now, Kylo,  _ please _ .” She hates how needy it sounds.

He smirks. “So you  _ do  _ want to suck me off.”

“Shut up,” Rey mutters. “Or I’ll change my mind again.”

Mercifully, he shuts his stupid mouth for once.

It’s her turn to sink to her knees. His cock is only inches from her face. She draws in a sharp breath.

She takes it in her hand and strokes in a few times, hesitantly at first. His lips part, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.”

His lips twist into a smirk. “My apologies.”

“I can’t stand you.”

“Mmm, you have a funny way of showing it.” 

“You know, I am very close to changing my mind again,” Rey snaps. 

“And I’m shutting up now.”

“ _ Finally _ ,” she mumbles, rolling her eyes. Her eyes flit up at him as she licks a long, hot stripe down his length, all the way to the tip. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out shakily.

There’s something intoxicating about watching all his bravado melt away with a simple flick of her tongue. It makes her feel powerful.

She takes a deep breath and eases him inside of her mouth. She hollows out her cheeks so she can take more of him, desperate to taste every inch of him, sucking up each drop of his precome. 

She glances up at him again, and he’s completely undone, groaning and flushed and so responsive to even the slightest shift of her mouth. She feels his hands coming down and knotting into her hair, and she bobs her head up and down his length, sucking fervently, desperately.

She whimpers as she sucks and sucks at him, and he cries out her name in a strangled groan as he comes, spilling onto her tongue and down her throat.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so good at that, you’re perfect, you’re a fucking dream.  _ Fuck. _ ”

Now she’s the one grinning smugly for once. 

“Anyway,” she says after a moment as she finds her pants and underwear and pulls them back on. “Maybe I’ll finally block you now that I’ve gotten that out of my system.”

He chuckles as he dresses himself. “Mmm, the thing is, I don’t think you will.”

Rey scoffs. “How do you know?”

“Because I’m exceptionally good at eating pussy and you’re going to want me to do it again,” he informs her. 

“You’re so obnoxious.”

“Mmm, says the woman who just had my cock in her mouth two minutes ago.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Goodbye, Kylo.”

He smirks. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

She sighs, exasperated. “How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?”

“How many times do I need to say it before you realize I’m not going to stop?” Kylo counters.

“Please leave my apartment now,” Rey retorts as she walks over to the door and opens it.

“Mkay, well, looking forward to you messaging me again the next time you need to come,” he replies with one of those infuriating smug grins as he steps out the door. “Oh, and, one more thing — ”

“What could you POSSIBLY— ”

He kisses her one more time, and she hates the way she melts into it.

“I still hate you, for the record.”

“Sure you do, sweetheart.” 

She just crosses her arms and glares at him.

“You’re pretty cute when you’re angry and in denial, you know that?”

“Goodbye, Kylo.”

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving, relax, sweetheart,” he says, shaking his head, still smiling. 

Thankfully, he finally gets off her porch, gets on his stupid,  _ stupid  _ motorcycle and drives away. 

She goes back inside and closes the door behind her, leaning up against it as she closes her eyes and exhales, letting the weight of this idiotic decision crash over her.

She promises herself it won’t ever happen again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ben pulls up to her driveway on his motorcycle and parks it and  _ God _ , he looks so stupidly handsome as he takes his stupid helmet off, Rey thinks. He shakes out his perfectly tousled dark hair, absentmindedly running a hand through it as he steps off his motorcycle. He smiles at her, and she hates the way it makes her heart stop. 

She hates everything about him.

“Hi there, sweetheart,” he murmurs as he steps onto her porch, reaching over to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He still has his motorcycle gloves on, and the leather feels soft against her skin. It makes her shiver. She holds his gaze for a long moment, and is reminded that his eyes are the most beautiful shade of warm brown, and when she’s looking into his eyes, it’s hard for her to remember how to breathe. It’s even harder for her to remember that she hates him.

He leans in close to her, and the scent of his cologne and aftershave flood her senses. “What’s that you were saying about wanting my tongue inside of you?” he asks in a low voice. 

She feels herself getting even wetter than she already was, if that’s even possible; she was already dripping just from his words, just from remembering how it felt when he went down on her, just from imagining how it will feel when his cock is finally inside of her. 

She can hear how heavy her breathing is, her chest and shoulders rising and falling with each breath, each exhale visible in the cold October night air. 

“I — I need it,” she replies breathlessly, and she hates how desperate it sounds. She especially hates the way it makes him fucking  _ smirk  _ when she says this. 

“Then what are we waiting for, sweetheart?” he asks. “Need to taste you,” he adds hoarsely, and now he’s the one who sounds desperate.

She presses herself up on her tiptoes so she can take his face in her hands and kiss him. She stumbles backwards as he pushes her against the door, making her moan. His hand finds her ass, and he squeezes it before starting to lift her up off the ground. She instinctively wraps her legs around him, and he opens the door behind her without breaking the kiss, carrying her over the threshold as he holds onto her tightly and kisses her with a fervent, starved desperation. 

He closes the door behind them with his foot without breaking the kiss.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he mumbles against her mouth.

She just points in the general direction of her room while pressing her lips to his again. 

They make their way to her room, and Kylo gently lays her down on the bed, trailing kisses down her neck. He pauses briefly to shrug off his leather jacket and quickly pull off his gloves, and then his lips are on her neck again, his hand gliding up under her shirt to palm at her breast over her bra, making her whimper.

“Take this off,” he demands, tugging at the hem of her shirt. 

She rolls her eyes. “You didn’t even say  _ please,”  _ she retorts with a huff.

He chuckles. “Take this off for me,  _ please _ , sweetheart.” 

Rey smirks. “Much better.”

She quickly pulls her shirt over her head then. She’s breathing heavily, shoulders rising with each audible breath. 

His lips find hers again as his stupidly big hands knead her breasts, and she moans, arching her back slightly. 

She reaches around to unclasp her bra, and he slides it off her shoulders, gently pulling it off of her. He draws in a sharp breath as he takes in the sight of her laid bare before him.

“Mmm. You have freckles here, too,” he murmurs. “I wondered.” Just then, he takes one of her breasts in his mouth and she gasps. His dark eyes flit up at her as he continues to work her other breast with his hand, and there’s an... _ intensity  _ to his gaze that makes her blush and avert her eyes.

She feels him move onto her other breast, sucking at it in a way that makes her moan, especially as she remembers the way he had sucked on her clit like that.

“Kylo,” she whimpers, and  _ God _ , she  _ hates  _ how desperate and needy she sounds. But she  _ does  _ need him — or more specifically, she needs those stupidly plush lips on her cunt, immediately. “Please. Need you to eat my pussy.”

He smirks. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

She rolls her eyes. “I truly can’t stand you.”

“And yet here you are, begging for me to eat your pussy,” he replies with a smug grin.

She sighs exasperatedly. “Well, are you going to do it or not?”

He chuckles. “Patience, sweetheart.”

He trails kisses down along her stomach until he reaches the button on her jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them, and then tugs them off, letting them join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He runs his fingertips along the delicate lace of her panties appreciatively, and then gently tugs those off, too.

He looks up at her as he lets his fingertip glide between her labia and she shivers, gasping as a tiny moan escapes from the back of her throat. 

“Fuck,” Kylo mutters. “So wet for me.”

_ Finally,  _ he lowers his head down between her legs, kissing either thigh before licking between her folds, making her arch her back and cry out.

“Hold still for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs as he tucks his arms under her legs and pulls her cunt close against her face, holding her firmly there.

And then he  _ devours  _ her, licking and sucking at her with a feverish intensity that is almost more than she can bear. She throws her head back, moaning loudly as she grips at the sheets for purchase.

  
“ _ Kylo _ ,” she groans. 

She can feel him grinning against her cunt, and she’s reminded of how much she loathes him. She hates that it’s  _ Kylo  _ of all people eating her out like  _ this,  _ ruining her for anyone else. 

But just as before, she finds that whether she hates him or not doesn’t matter when his sinful tongue is inside of her, and she closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in how perfect he’s making her feel.

He sucks at her clit as he slides a finger inside of her, and it’s so intense that it’s almost  _ too much.  _ She knots her hands in his hair, gripping tightly as she bleats out high-pitched raspy whimpers. 

She moans his name and it almost sounds like she’s crying.

And then with a shriek she’s coming, and  _ fuck,  _ she didn’t know it was possible to come this hard, her cunt throbbing as waves of intense pleasure that make her whole body shake and spasm wash over her. She can barely catch her breath, and she cries out his name again and again, like an involuntary, loathsome mantra. 

She’s vaguely aware of him gently kissing her slightly sweat-dampened forehead, her cheeks, her lips.

“You’re so pretty when you come,” he says softly. “But then again, you’re always pretty.”

She blushes in spite of herself, but then reminds herself he probably says things like that to all the women he sleeps with. She’s all too familiar with his type — a sleazy playboy charmer. She’s reminded this is an incredibly stupid decision. But as he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing the broad expanse of his perfectly sculpted muscular chest, she’s reminded that she also doesn’t care. 

At least she doesn’t have to worry about someone like him catching feelings for her.

She realizes she’s just  _ staring  _ at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, and that obnoxious bastard just flashes another one of his infuriating smug grins. “Like what you see?”

  
She rolls her eyes. “You’re truly insufferable, Kylo. Can you please just shut up and fuck me already?”

He chuckles as he leans down to kiss her again, his tongue gliding deliciously through her parted lips, and she moans, pulling him closer to her.

Without breaking the kiss, she fumbles to undo his belt as well as the button and zipper on his jeans. She reaches inside his boxers so she can grasp his cock, making him draw in a sharp breath. 

“Take off your trousers.”

He smirks. “You didn’t even say please.”

“And I’m not going to,” she counters. “If you really want to fuck me, you’ll take off your stupid trousers.”

“I — ” He swallows thickly, proceeding to do as he’s told, pausing only to pull a condom out of his pocket. “Yes ma’am.”

Rey grins. “Good boy.” 

He hastily opens the condom packet and rolls the condom on, setting the wrapper on her nightstand and then takes his cock in his hand to guide it towards her entrance.

He holds her gaze as he slowly eases into her. 

She gasps at the stretch, briefly wondering if she’s going to be able to take all of him, but somehow she does, because soon he’s pressed all the way inside of her. 

“Fuck me, Kylo,” Rey breathes out. 

But when he finally moves, it’s too slow, too gentle, too languid, his eyes too soft and affectionate. 

“Harder, Kylo,  _ please _ , I need — I you to fuck me so hard I’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow.” 

He grins at that and starts to fuck her harder. “Like that, sweetheart?” He grips at the headboard, and she grips at the sheets so hard her knuckles turn white.

“I — ” She can’t form a coherent sentence when he fucks her like this. “Yes,  _ fuck,  _ just like that, Kylo.”

She would tell him to wipe that  _ stupid look  _ off his face if she were able to speak, but right now all she can focus on is the feeling of his cock slamming into her cunt again and again, hitting all the right places deep inside of her, and everything else melts away.

He really is going to ruin her for anyone else. 

The bed shakes and squeaks, and she’s so wet it makes an obscene sound as he thrusts in and out of her forcefully. 

She drags her nails down his back and he groans deeply. 

“Yes, yes, just like that,  _ fuck _ , Kylo, that’s perfect.”

He responds to her praise by fucking her even harder, if that’s even possible. She already feels a powerful orgasm building with each drag of his cock inside her cunt. 

“ _ God _ ,” he hisses out. “You’re so — fucking —  _ tight _ , sweetheart. It’s a fucking dream being inside of you.”

Rey moans. “ _ Kylo _ .” 

“ _ Fuck _ , Rey,” he groans. “Need to come.”

“Don’t — come — until — I tell you — to — Kylo,” she pants out. He nods and she smiles. “Mmm. Good boy.”

Everytime she thinks he can’t possibly fuck her harder, he proves her wrong, and she’s vaguely concerned he’s going to break her bed. She whimpers because she’s  _ so close  _ now. 

“Kylo, I’m gonna come.”

“Yes, Rey, let me feel you come on my cock,  _ please _ .” 

And just like that she’s pushed over the edge, and there’s a flash of white behind her eyes as she comes  _ hard,  _ her whole body trembling as she screams his name, her nails digging even deeper into his back, making him moan deeply, his thrusts becoming faster and more frenzied.

“Rey, sweetheart, need to come,  _ please _ .”

“Mmm, I like when you say please. Come for me, Kylo.”

His thrusts halt suddenly and he grunts as he comes. “ _ Rey _ .”

He collapses on top of her for a brief moment and then pulls out of her, and they lie side by side, gasping for air. 

After a moment, Kylo reaches over, trying to pull her closer to him, and she flinches away. “What are you doing?” 

“I — ” He shakes his head. “Nothing. Nevermind,” he says softly. “I should be getting going then, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Rey replies distantly, not meeting his gaze.

He wordlessly gets dressed again, and she wonders why he’s suddenly gone quiet. Not that she doesn’t appreciate him shutting his mouth for once, but it’s so unlike him to not have some smug, smartass remark.

“Wait,” Rey says suddenly, turning around to look at him, and his expression shifts. “I —” she sighs. “So I can’t believe I’m saying this, but since this is probably going to happen again...can I have your number so I don’t have to keep DMing you on Twitter?”

And there it is again, that stupid self-satisfied smirk. “So you’re asking for my number?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late,” he replies, grinning even wider. “You want me to fuck you again, and you want my number so you can text me the next time you need to come.”

She rolls her eyes again. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just message me your number on Twitter, okay?”

“Will do, sweetheart.”

“And don’t call me that,” she mutters. 

“Got it, sweetheart.”

“You’re the worst, Kylo,” she informs him. 

“You just asked for my number,” he counters.

“And now I’m regretting it. So I suggest shutting up before I decide I don’t want you to fuck me anymore.”

“Shutting up now.”

Rey smirks. “Good boy,” she murmurs, reaching up and pulling him in for a kiss by the lapels of his jacket. “And I still can’t stand you, for the record.”

“Mmm, keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”

She rolls her eyes. “Goodbye, Kylo.”

“Goodnight, Rey,” he says softly. He kisses her deeply one last time, taking her breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this AMAZING artwork [ Duda](https://twitter.com/dudakka_) made inspired by this story [here!](https://twitter.com/dudakka_/status/1323217326968311808?s=20)
> 
> And also check out this gorgeous moodboard my friend [Debbie](https://twitter.com/foIkIxre) made[ here!](https://twitter.com/darthswift13/status/1322947392442896384?s=20)

* * *

**_Kylo DMs Rey his number, and she texts him._ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_A few days later, Poe texts Finn_ **

**__ **

****

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Saturday_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

* * *

* * *

Rey spends at least and hour trying to decide if she should go to his stupid gig or not. Regardless of the fact that she loathes him, it _would_ be smart for her to stay up on the local artists in the area, given her career aspirations. But then again, the band might be terrible, and it would be a waste of her time. On the other hand, what if they’re actually _good?_ That would make it harder to hate him. And she’s determined to hate him. Because he’s the _worst_.

When she finally decides she’ll attend the gig — out of sheer curiosity, she reasons — she saunters in about halfway through their set. 

She’s surprised to find the bar is pretty packed; Kylo’s band must be popular. She leans against the wall, hoping to fade into the background in hopes that Kylo won’t notice she came. She doesn’t want to deal with how smug he’ll be if he finds out. 

He thanks the crowd for coming out, and says they’ll be concluding the show with an acoustic set. As he puts his electric guitar away and takes out the acoustic one, his eyes scan the crowd like he’s looking for someone, until finally his eyes settle on Rey and he _grins._ It’s one of those infuriatingly smug smirks she’s all too familiar with. She rolls her eyes at him, biting back an involuntary smile. 

She can’t pretend there isn’t something incredibly sexy about a man who can play guitar. He wasn’t wrong about that, though she’d certainly never tell him. But it’s actually when he _sings_ that she really starts to melt. Why oh _why_ does the most obnoxious person she’s ever met have to sing like _that?_ His voice is warm and deep and mesmerizing.

She didn’t know it was possible to be this angry to learn that someone can sing well. 

And it certainly doesn’t help that he keeps glancing over at her, and she can see the corners of his lips twitch like he’s fighting back a smile. It makes her blush, an inexplicable rush of warmth blossoming in her chest. 

She’s not sure what the first half of the set was like, but the acoustic indie rock vibe of the latter half is _very_ much her type of music. But what she’s _really_ drawn to is the beautiful songwriting; the poetic storytelling pulls her in immediately, perhaps most of all because it’s completely unexpected.

She wonders who writes their lyrics. They seem too... _soft_ to be anything Kylo would be capable of, and the ginger who sings backup and plays bass guitar seems to have the same vibe. She wonders if the pretty woman who plays the drums writes the lyrics. She has tattoos and a nose ring, and seems like she’s probably very much Kylo’s type. She also wonders briefly if Kylo is involved with her at all, but quickly banishes the thought, because it’s not like she _cares._

The set concludes with wild applause from the audience, filled with cheers and whistles. After a few minutes, the crowd begins to dissipate and the band starts packing up their equipment. Kylo whispers something to the redhead guy. The redhead nods and then Kylo makes his way over to Rey, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“I knew you would come,” he says smugly. 

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up,” she mumbles.

“You came to see my band because you like me.”

“I came to see your band because I was curious about it. I told you, I was jealous of Poe when he got this story. I’m interested in local up-and-coming artists.”

“I think you’re interested in one _particular_ up-and-coming artist,” he points out with a smirk. 

“Do you ever get tired of being this insufferably arrogant?” Rey demands. 

“Can’t say I do,” he replies nonchalantly. 

Rey groans. “I can’t _stand_ you. Anyway, don’t you have to help your bandmates pack everything up?”

“Nah, I told Armie I have a date, so they’re gonna pack up my stuff for me.”

Rey scoffs. “You most certainly do not have a _date,”_ she retorts, incredulous.

He leans in so only she can hear. “Oh, so you _didn’t_ want me to eat your pussy after my show?”

“I never said I didn’t want you to do that, I’m simply pointing out that it’s not a _date,”_ Rey mutters under her breath.

He shrugs. “Semantics.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I truly cannot stand you.”

“See, I don’t really believe you, because you came to see my show, and now you want me to eat you out. Those aren’t really things you do when you can’t stand someone. Just saying.”

“I _told_ you _,_ I came to see your band because I’m interested in new artists in the area, and as for the other thing, just because you happen to be good at that doesn’t make you any less insufferable.”

Kylo grins. “Oh, you think I’m good at that?”

Rey groans. “God, I shouldn’t have said anything,” she mutters.

“You like me,” he says smugly, wearing that stupid self-satisfied smirk of his. 

“Mm, can’t say I do.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I just don’t believe you.”

“And stop calling me that!” she insists. 

He pauses for a moment. “I’ll stop calling you sweetheart if you admit you like me.”

Rey groans again. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re extremely infuriating?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you’re angry and in denial?”

“Can we just cut to the chase?” she asks, exasperated. “Are you coming home with me or not?”

“See, the thing is, people don’t generally invite people they dislike to come home with them.”

“You know what, maybe I’ll just leave.”

“Wait, don’t go!” Kylo blurts out suddenly. “I — I’ll stop. Just...don’t go.”

There is a tense silence. 

“Uh...okay,” Rey says finally. But then her lips twist into a smirk as she drops her voice down low. “I see you’ve decided to behave yourself for once. You must really want to eat my pussy.”

He nods furiously. “I do. Please.”

“Mmm, I like when you say please,” she croons. “Anyway. I’ll meet you at my place?”

Kylo nods again. “I could take you on my motorcycle. If you want.”

“No, it’s fine, I drove. Besides, motorcycles kind of scare me.”

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he says softly.

There’s another tense silence, and there’s an intensity in Kylo’s amber eyes as he holds her gaze. Rey darts her eyes away. “I — oh. Um. Well. Still. I think — I think I’ll just drive home and meet you there, okay?”  
  


“Sounds good.” He leans in and kisses her before she can stop him, and his lips feel so nice pressed against hers that doesn’t even mind the public display of affection. But that won’t stop her from giving him a hard time about it.

“ _Kylo,”_ she chides. She looks around to make sure there isn’t anyone she knows who might have seen. “Don’t kiss me in public,” she says under her breath.

“Sorry, just couldn’t help myself,” he retorts with a grin.

Rey rolls her eyes. “I can’t stand you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” 

  
  
  


***

When he eats her out, it’s somehow even better than the first two times. No one’s ever eaten her out like he does, with such single-minded intensity that makes everything else melt away except for the dizzying sensation of him absolutely _devouring_ her, his tongue flicking in and out of her cunt, his nose against her clit, his eyes dark and tender and full of fervent resolve as he watches her come undone for him.

She comes with a shout and a whimper, arching her back, every inch of her body trembling.

He kisses her and she can taste herself on his lips. “I need to be inside of you Rey, _please_ ,” Kylo murmurs.

“Mmm, you know I like it when you say please.” She pauses for a moment. “How badly do you need to be inside of me, Kylo?”

“So badly. I need you, Rey, need to feel your tight, wet pussy around my cock, need to come inside you, _please_ ,” he says hoarsely.

“I like when you beg me.” She reaches forward and fishes the condom out of his pocket. “Take your clothes off.”

Kylo nods furiously, doing as he’s told. Moments later, he’s finally naked. 

“Lie down on your back,” Rey tells him, and he obliges, shoulders rising with each breath as he gazes up at her reverently. She rolls the condom onto him, and then sinks herself onto his cock, gasping sharply at the stretch that she still isn’t entirely used to. “Kylo,” she breathes out shakily. 

  
A low moan escapes his lips as she starts to move, rolling her hips as he thrusts up into her. 

Her hand finds his face, the pad of her thumb brushing along his lower lip. He parts his lips for her and she slides her thumb inside, and she groans as he sucks at it.

She slowly slides her thumb out of his mouth and he just gazes up at her slack-jawed like he’s mesmerized by her very existence.

Rey whimpers as she moves her hips faster, desperately seeking more friction.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Kylo groans as she clenches herself around his cock with each upstroke. “If you keep doing that — I’m gonna — fuck — ”

“You don’t come until I tell you too, remember?”

Kylo nods obediently, and Rey smiles. “Good boy.”

“Are you close?” he asks and Rey nods, riding him even faster. “Let me feel you come on my cock, sweetheart, _please_ ,” Kylo croons as his thumb finds her clit, making her throw her head back as she moans. 

_“Kylo_.” 

And just like that she’s coming _hard,_ rocking her hips through her orgasm as she seeks the delicious friction of his cock inside of her and his thumb on her clit. Her heartbeat drums in her ears as she struggles to catch her breath, and she’s only vaguely aware of Kylo begging to let him come. She nods without opening her eyes, her oragsm still wracking over her in powerful waves of pleasure. She hears him groan, gripping at her sides as he comes, and she collapses on top of him while they struggle to catch her breath.

Kylo gently runs his hands through her hair and kisses the top of her head. She immediately tenses up, sitting up and pulling herself off of him. She sits at the edge of the bed without looking at him. 

“I know,” Kylo says quietly. “I should get going.”

“Yeah,” Rey says distantly, though some part of her seems to scream, _no, stay, please._ But it’s the other part of her, the part of her that’s scared to death of letting herself feel anything other than hatred for him, that wins out.

He gets up and dresses himself without speaking.

She doesn’t understand why there’s a sharp ache in her chest as she watches him leave without saying goodbye or looking back at her.

* * *

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get really angsty in this update, so just a reminder that Rey has trauma and emotional baggage and she's doing her best, please keep that in mind. I hope you like the update, be sure to leave kudos and a comment if you do, and thank you for reading <3

* * *

* * *

Ben knocks on Rey’s door at exactly 8 o’clock. She opens the door for him and he smiles one of those heart-stopping smiles of his, making her practically melt into the floor. 

There’s something different about him tonight, though she can’t quite pinpoint what. She wonders if it’s because he hasn’t made some smart ass remark yet, or maybe it’s because his smile is more soft than smug for once.

He takes her face in his gloved hand and tilts it up, leaning down until his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. 

“Hi, sweetheart. It’s good to see you,” he murmurs.

She finds herself blushing. 

“Um...hi?” 

He really _is_ acting strangely. And between seeing his show last night, their conversation earlier in the day, and the way he’s looking at her right now with his warm brown eyes full of tenderness, it’s making it _very_ hard to hate him. 

Which is a problem. Their arrangement was ideal precisely _because_ she hated him, and he was indifferent towards her as far as she knew. Feelings are messy. She doesn’t _do_ feelings as a rule, doesn’t allow herself to get attached to people who will only ever leave her in the end. 

There is a long, tense silence as they hold each other’s gaze, their breath visible in the cold night air, and Rey is the first to dart her eyes away.

“Um,” she starts to say. “So are you going to eat my pussy or what?”  
  


“Yeah, sweetheart, whatever you want,” he murmurs. “You know I love eating your sweet pussy. Just wanna make you feel good.”

“Oh,” she replies breathlessly.

“I’ll be good for you tonight, I promise,” he whispers against her ear, making her shiver. “Just tell me what you need.”

She draws in a shaky breath; she’s dizzy and her legs feel like jelly. She hates the way he has this effect on her.

“Well, what are you waiting for, then?” she manages to reply. “Come to my bed and fuck me.”

A small smile pulls at his lips. “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

He lays her down on the bed and gently kisses her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She pulls her shirt over her head and unclasps her bra, and he reverently murmurs _you’re so beautiful_ into her skin before taking each of her breasts in his mouth, taking his time with each one, delicately sucking bruises onto her freckled skin. 

His hand trails lower until his fingertip finds the wetness between her thighs, and his eyes are soft and tender as they flit up to her.

“So wet for me,” he murmurs. 

He pleads for her to let him taste her, tells her he needs it, tells her he needs _her,_ and when she gives her permissive nod, his head disappears between her legs and she grips at the sheets, crying out.

He moans and sighs gently against her cunt as he buries his face in her, and she feels his gaze on her as he watches her unravel. 

And how can she hate him, this man with his soft amber eyes and his calligraphy set and his poetic music who makes her come undone so deliciously with his tongue, this man who looks at her like _that,_ like he’s utterly enchanted by her.

Nothing has ever frightened or confused her more.

When she comes for him this time, there is an unexpected flood of emotions blossoming in her chest, something stronger than lust, something she can’t quite name that scares her to death. 

She doesn’t want to look at him while he fucks her because then she will have to face these overwhelming feelings, so she insists on him taking her while she is on her hands and knees, and he obliges, ever eager to please, to be good for her, to do whatever she asks.

And how is it that even faced away from him he manages to make things so tender, so _intense_ , his thrusts deep and languid, hands gently running up and down her torso, his lips whispering sweet things about how beautiful she is and how perfect it feels to be inside of her. 

When he comes he says her name like it’s the most holy utterance his lips have ever known.

He pulls out of her and she sits down and pulls her knees against her chest, keeping herself faced away from him so she doesn’t have to watch him leave.

Just then, she feels his hand gingerly rest on her back.

“Rey?”

She hesitantly turns around to look at him. “What?”

His voice is barely audible when he speaks next. “Can I hold you, sweetheart?”

A look of confusion crosses her features. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because — ” he swallows thickly. “Because I care about you, Rey. I care about you a lot, and I want to hold you.”’

She feels tears prickling in her eyes. “Kylo — ”

He sighs. “Sorry. Nevermind. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll just get dressed and leave now.”

“I just thought we were on the same page. This was just supposed to be sex.”

“It was never just sex for me, Rey.”

“Then I think we have a problem. I don’t think this is such a good idea,” she says quietly.

“Wait, what?” His voice is tinged with confusion and hurt. 

“I don’t think we should keep seeing each other. I think we want different things.” 

“Rey, it’s fine. Forget I said anything. We can just go back to how things were.”

_But we can’t do that_ , she thinks. Because she can’t go back to before she started to have feelings for him. Now that she has these feelings, she can’t turn them off. And if she lets herself fall for him, she’ll only get hurt in the end. So she knows the smartest thing to do is to just end it before it gets to that point. 

“I think you should go,” she says distantly, not meeting his eyes. She hopes and prays he will be gone before the tears stuck in her eyes spill over. 

“Rey — ” His voice breaks as he reaches over toward her and she flinches away.

“Please, Kylo,” she says quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

After a moment she hears him putting his clothes on. “Goodbye, Rey,” she hears him saying softly.

  
He closes the door a bit too forcefully on his way out. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this amazing [artwork](https://twitter.com/dudakka_/status/1323967154681712642?s=20) by [Duda](https://twitter.com/dudakka_), now in color!

**_Rey is currently listening to:_ **

**_"I wish you would come back_ **

**_Wish I'd never hung up the phone like I did_ **

**_Wish you knew that_ **

**_I'd never forget you as long as I live..."_ **

* * *

_**Ben is currently listening to:** _

_**** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ben rings Rey’s doorbell, and she hurries to open the door.

He takes her breath away when she sees him, as impossibly handsome as ever. She missed him more than she realized, missed his warm brown eyes and the scent of his cologne and the way his hair falls in dark waves around his face and his _smile,_ God, his smile makes her melt every time, especially because the nervous, crooked smile he wears is not at all Kylo; it’s so very _Ben Solo._

For reasons she doesn’t understand, she feels tears prickling in her eyes, but she ignores them in favor of pressing herself up on her tiptoes and taking his face in her hands.

“Ben,” she breathes out, and then their mouths meet, his tongue finding hers with impassioned desperation as they stumble backwards into her flat. Ben closes the door behind him with his foot.

“Missed this,” Ben murmurs against her mouth. 

“Need you so badly,” Rey whimpers, reaching forward to grasp at his cock through his jeans. He draws in a sharp breath but then he stops suddenly, breaking the kiss, his adoring amber eyes scanning her face.

“What?” She sniffs.

“You’re crying,” he says softly, his voice tinged with pain, like it hurts him to see her like this. “Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

“I am _not_ crying,” she insists despite the tears falling down her cheeks. “Please just fuck me, Ben,” she pleads, reaching forward to try and touch him again, but he reaches down and gently grabs her wrist, stopping her.

“Sweetheart. Why are you crying?” he asks again.  
  


And that’s when she lets herself cry in earnest, burying her face against his chest as she sobs, and he just gently rubs her back with one hand, his other hand running through her hair as he kisses the top of her head, which just makes her cry even more.

After a few minutes or maybe a year, she lifts her head up, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, her voice small.

“Sorry for what?”

“Ruining this.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he assures her as he gently wipes away her tears. “Why were you crying, Rey?” he asks, his voice soft and gentle.

“I — I don’t know.” She sighs. “I just — Ben, I can’t — I can’t do this. This no strings attached thing. I can’t do it.”

Ben looks puzzled. “But I thought — I thought that’s what you wanted, Rey.”

“How am I supposed to act like this means nothing to me when I care about you so much that it scares me to death?” she blurts out before she can think better of it.

A heavy silence lingers between them. 

Ben looks more bewildered than ever as he tries to make sense of this admission. 

“What did you say?” he asks slowly.

“I — ” she feels a sob building in her chest again and tears prickling in her eyes. “This is exactly why I ended things. Because I’m _scared._ I’m scared of feeling this way. And I know I’ve already probably freaked you out and you’re going to leave and that’s why I didn’t want to do this in the first place, because you’ll leave eventually, everyone always does, and — and — ”

“Hey, hey, slow down sweetheart,” he murmurs, wiping the rogue tears that escaped her eyes during her spiraling rant. “First of all, Rey, I’m fucking crazy about you, so I’m not going anywhere, you don’t have to worry about that. You didn’t freak me out. I promise. It’s okay. I care about you, and I want to be here for you. If you’ll let me.”

“I want to let you, but I feel like I don’t know how,” she says quietly. 

“You’re already doing an amazing job of telling me how you feel. I know that’s hard. I know it’s scary to be vulnerable. Believe me, I get it. Why do you think I put on that act of being Kylo Ren? It’s because I feel like no one will like the real me, because I’m scared if anyone really gets to know me, they won’t want me.”

“But I want you, Ben,” Rey says softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. He draws in a sharp breath, and is she imagining the tears that glisten in his eyes?

He closes the gap between them until their lips meet in a gentle, tender kiss that slowly grows more hungry. 

Rey is not sure how much time has passed when they break the kiss to gasp for air, the sound of their labored breaths amplified in the otherwise quiet flat, and as they hold one another’s gaze for a tense beat, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world.

Rey sniffs. “I’m so tired,” she admits, and it’s true; all the crying wore her out. 

  
“Do you want me to go?” Ben asks.

“No!” she blurts out, and is embarrassed at the unexpected, almost involuntary way it slipped from her lips louder than she meant for it to.

Ben’s lips twitch into a smile. “Okay,” he murmurs. “I won’t go then.”

And she’s _surprised_ , surprised at how simple that was, surprised that his affection for her doesn’t seem to lessen even as she shows him all the parts of herself that she’s been so determined to keep hidden away forever, the parts of herself that she thinks are particularly unlovable.

“Really?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

She used to hate when he called her that, but he says it so _differently_ now and it makes her cheeks flush red as a feeling of warmth pools in her chest. She kisses him again, because she’s run out of words to say, because she just needs to _show_ him how much it means to her that he’s going to stay. Even if it’s just for one night. And for once, she doesn’t let her thoughts spiral into the inevitabilities of the future; at least for tonight, she gets to keep him.

As she takes his gloved hand in her own, his lips twitch into a smile again. He gently squeezes her hand and she leads him to her room.

He sits down on the edge of her bed as he slides off his gloves and sets them on her nightstand before turning away from her to give her some privacy while she changes. 

She walks back over to him dressed in a cami and sleep shorts, and he’s stripped down to just a t-shirt and boxers. She sits on his lap and kisses him tenderly, her forehead coming to rest against his when she breaks the kiss. 

“Hi,” Ben murmurs.

  
Rey smiles. “Hi.”

He reaches forward to stroke her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, and she yawns. 

“You should get some rest,” he says softly. “Especially because you have work in the morning.”

Rey nods and then leans forward to kiss him once more. Reluctantly, she gets off his lap and crawls under the covers. She hears him do the same and she waits to feel his arms wrap around her, but he doesn’t. She turns around so she’s facing him.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

He frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I thought you wanted to hold me,” she says quietly.

“Oh — I do, more than anything, sweetheart, believe me, it’s just — the last time I asked you that, well...”

“Oh...right. Well...” She shifts over closer to him, hitching her leg over his, wrapping her arm around him, and nuzzling her face against his chest. He seems surprised at first, stiffening briefly as he draws in a sharp breath, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He hugs her tightly for a long moment.

She didn’t know just how badly she needed this until she felt him wrap his arms around her. Now she never wants him to let go. 

“Ben?” Rey asks quietly after a few minutes.

“Mmm, yes, sweetheart?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.”

She chews on her lower lip nervously. “Have you been seeing anyone else?”

“Wait, _what_ ?”  
  


“Oh, I just — I just assumed — I don’t know, when I first met you, Kylo gave me serious player vibes.”

  
He huffs out a chuckle. “That’s funny.”

“Well, from the way you acted, can you blame me for thinking that?”

“I guess not. But like I said, the whole Kylo thing was very much an act. I’m definitely not a player, and definitely not seeing any other women.”

“Oh,” Rey says softly.

“I’ve been crazy about you from the first moment we met, Rey,” he assures her as he gently runs his hand up and down her back. “There’s definitely no one else.” 

There’s a long silence, and then Ben adds in a small voice, “Are you seeing anyone else?”

“No...just you,” she murmurs with a contented, drowsy sigh, and she feels him relax at the confirmation. She yawns. “G’night, Benjamin.”

He chuckles, squeezing her tightly again as he presses another kiss to the top of her head. “Sweet dreams, Rey.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey wakes up with her head still resting on his chest, and is briefly mortified to see that she’s drooled on his t-shirt, but her mortification is quickly replaced with a need for him to take his stupid shirt off _immediately._

She sits up and swings one leg over him so she’s straddling him and she leans down to kiss him. “Bennnn. Wake up,” she pleads.

He stirs, and then his eyes widen when he sees her on top of him.

He yawns and reaches up to rub his eyes. “Well good morning, sweetheart.”

“Ben, I need you to fuck me so badly, _please_ ,” she whines as she grinds herself against him. 

“Just give me a second to wake up.”

Rey pouts. “If I suck your cock will that wake you up faster?”

“If you do that this will be over very quickly,” he mumbles. He reaches up and strokes her face. “Kiss me please.”

“Mmm, you remembered to say please. Good boy,” she croons, leaning forward until their lips meet as she rocks her hips, grinding herself against where she can feel his cock getting hard beneath her, making him groan.

“Fuck,” he mutters as he breaks the kiss. She holds his gaze, continuing to grind onto him as she bites down on her lower lip. “You’re going to kill me, Rey.”

“Tell me what you want, Ben. How can I make you feel good?” 

“You can do anything you want to me, Rey.”  
  


She grins. “Mmm, yes. Good boy. Do you want to fuck me, Ben?”

He nods furiously. 

“Yeah? How badly do you need to fuck me, baby?”

“So fucking badly, you have no idea, sweetheart,” he tells her with fervent desperation in his voice, and he moans as she continues to grind herself against him.“This time without you was torture. Just needed to be inside of you, I thought of you every single time I made myself come, thought of your tight, wet pussy, thought of how you _tasted,_ thought of burying my face in you, thought of the way your pussy would clench around my cock when you came, _fuck._ Rey I need you so badly, _please.”_

“You sound so sweet when you beg, darling. Now take off your clothes,” she commands, moving off of him so he can do as he’s told. 

Her lips part as she watches him pull his shirt off, the sight of his muscular chest still taking her breath away. He briefly pauses to reach down and fish his jeans off the floor, taking a condom out of one of the pockets, and then hurriedly shimmies off his boxers.

She quickly pulls off her cami and slides out of her pajama shorts.

“You’re so hard for me, baby,” Rey croons, stroking his cock gently as she holds his gaze, before taking the condom wrapper out of his hand, opening it, and rolling it on. She pulls him on top of her as she kisses him deeply, spreading her legs and reaching down to guide him towards her entrance.

She gasps as he slides inside of her.

“Ben,” she whimpers when he’s sheathed all the way inside. It feels so different than before all of a sudden, so much more intense, so much more meaningful. “Ben, _fuck_.”

He gently pulls back and then rocks into her again, making her whimper and moan. “That’s so good, you’re so good at that, such a good boy, fucking me so perfectly.” 

He leans down to kiss her again. “Rey,” he breathes out. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” he murmurs as he starts fucking her faster. He lets out a shaky breath. “ _Fuck_.” There’s an intensity in his eyes that tells her he’s feeling the same things she’s feeling. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Rey murmurs. “Need you to fuck me harder.”

He immediately does as he’s told, thrusting harder, and Rey throws her head back. “Yes, yes, _fuck,_ just like that.” 

He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, her neck, like he wants to lavish every inch of her with tender affection.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he murmurs, his eyes adoring as they scan across every inch of her, like he’s in awe that this is even happening, like he’s in awe of _her._

It _scares_ her, the intensity with which his dark eyes hold her gaze, and part of her wants to look away, but she doesn’t. She lets him want her, lets him care about her, lets this be something _more_ than just a desperate bid for release for the first time in her life. 

She feels a powerful orgasm building with each thrust, with each delicious moan that pours forth from his lips; the way he’s come completely undone because of her is utterly intoxicating. 

“Ben, I’m so close,” she whimpers.

“Yeah?”

She nods.

Suddenly, she feels his thumb swirling on her clit as he fucks her harder, and her moans almost sound like cries. 

“Yes, yes, _Ben_ , fuck, just like that, you’re gonna make me — I’m gonna — ” 

She gasps and cries out his name as she comes, her whole body trembling with the force of her orgasm. 

“Tell me I can come, sweetheart,” she hears Ben plead desperately. 

“Good boy,” she manages to pant out, pleased that he remembered to ask for permission. “Come for me, baby, need you to come inside me, _please_.” 

He moans her name and looks her in the eyes when he comes, and then he collapses on top of her.

She runs her hands through his hair and he hums contentedly, smiling against her neck. Just then, her phone alarm starts going off from where it sits on top of her dresser.

“Ughhh,” she groans. “I need to get ready for work.”

Ben pulls out of her and sits up. “I guess I should get going then?”

Rey sighs, sitting up and reaching over to touch his cheek. “I wish I didn’t have to go,” she says softly. She leans over and kisses him. “Text me later?”

“Definitely,” he assures her before leaning over to kiss her once more. “I hope you have a good day at work, sweetheart.”

* * *

Once she’s showered and ready for work, Rey goes to start her car, but when she turns the key, it stalls. She tries again and again, and everytime, the engine sputters and stops.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” she groans, letting her head collapse against the steering wheel and gently banging it there. She quickly texts Leia to tell her she’ll be late because her car won’t start, and then tries to figure out who she can ask for a ride to work. Finn, Kaydel, and Poe are all at work already; the only person she can think of is Ben.

And his stupid freaking motorcycle.

With a sigh, she gives him a call.

“Miss me already?” She can hear the smug smile in his voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this Kylo Ren? Because I was trying to reach Ben Solo.”  
  


“Sorry, sorry. What’s up, sweetheart?”

“My car won’t start,” she says with a groan.

“Oh, shit. That sucks.”

“Yeah. Um. I was actually wondering if there was any way you could give me a ride to work?”

She already knows he has a self-satisfied smirk plastered to his face. “So you’re saying you want to ride on my motorcycle?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “If you’re going to be smug about it, Benjamin, I’ll just take an Uber.”

“I can be there in like ten minutes.”

“Mmm, much better. You know I like it when you do as you’re told,” she says with a smirk. “I’ll see you in ten minutes, then?” she adds. 

“Sounds good. See you soon, sweetheart.”

* * *

Rey is shaking a little bit when Ben pulls up on his motorcycle, her heartbeat drumming in her chest. She’s never been on a motorcycle before, and she’s nervous. Her panic must be written all over her face, because as soon as Ben takes off his helmet she can see how concerned he looks.

“You okay?”

“I just — I’m just nervous.”

“I told you I won’t let anything happen to you, remember?” he murmurs softly, reaching out to touch her cheek with his gloved hand. He leans down and gently kisses her lips. “I promise I’ll keep you safe, and we don’t have to go on the highway if that makes you feel better.”

“That does, actually.” She lets out the breath she had been holding and looks up at him. “I trust you,” she says finally, her voice quiet but resolute. 

He kisses her again. “I’ll take care of you.” Suddenly it feels like they aren’t talking about the motorcycle anymore. “I brought an extra helmet, too,” he adds, reaching over to unzip the saddle bag and pulling the helmet out. He hands it to Rey.

She takes a deep breath and puts the helmet on. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

He puts his helmet on in turn and gets back on the motorcycle and Rey climbs on behind him. She wraps her arms around him and clings onto him tightly. Probably a little _too_ tightly, but if it’s bothering him, he doesn’t show it.

“Ready?”

She nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

She jumps slightly when he starts the ignition, and he chuckles. “You’re okay, sweetheart, I was just starting it.”

“Right, sorry,” she mutters. 

He reaches back and gently rubs her thigh. “I’ve got you, don’t worry,” he murmurs.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey spends most of the journey with her eyes squeezed shut and her arms tightly wrapped around Ben, with him periodically checking in with her to ask if she’s alright.

But about halfway through the trip, she relaxes somewhat, and she thinks maybe, just _maybe_ , if she got used to it, this could actually be fun. 

Finally, Ben pulls up to the _Resistance Press_ offices. Rey’s heartbeat is still blazing, and she feels out of breath, but in sort of an exhilarating way. She steps off the motorcycle and takes off the helmet, putting it back in the saddle bag. Ben steps off the bike and puts his helmet under his arm as he leans against the motorcycle. 

“Well, um, anyway — thanks for the ride. I hope you have a good day, and I’ll text you later, okay?”

She’s about to turn to leave when he gingerly reaches forward and takes her hand, gently tugging her back to him, before reaching forward and pulling her in by her waist for a kiss. 

She smiles into the kiss as she feels herself blush.

“Have a good day, sweetheart,” Ben murmurs, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

She rests her forehead against his. “You too,” she murmurs. She kisses his lips once more, and then turns around.

Ben doesn’t let go of her hand until the last possible moment.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Ben pull up to First Order Brewery on his motorcycle. Rey is shaking a little as she holds onto Ben for dear life. He gently rubs her thigh. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, we’re here now. You’re okay.”

She loosens her death grip on him somewhat. “I — right. I’m fine!” she insists. “Gets easier every time,” she adds, laughing nervously.

He chuckles. “If you say so.”

He swings his leg over and gets off the motorcycle, and then offers Rey his hand to help her get off the motorcycle in turn, and then takes off his helmet. 

“You know, you’re pretty lucky, I bet a lot of ladies would love to ride Kylo Ren’s motorcycle to his show and get to hang out with the band by the stage.”

Rey rolls her eyes as she takes off her helmet. “Excuse me, Benjamin, but _you’re_ the lucky one — lucky I put up with your bullshit. Besides,” she looks over her shoulders and drops her voice down low, “if you want me to make you come later, you’ll behave yourself. Only good boys get to come.”

He swallows thickly and nods. “Right. Of course. I’m sorry.”

Rey smiles. “That’s much better.” She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and kisses him.

He breaks the kiss after a moment and gently brushes her hair out of her face as a light snowfall begins to dust her chestnut hair and her eyelashes. “You’re right, by the way,” he says softly. “I am the lucky one.” Rey feels her cheeks flush pink. He leans in and kisses her gently. He slowly pulls back, amber eyes soft and adoring as he looks at her like she’s his entire world. “Ready?” he murmurs. 

She nods, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. “Ready.”

* * *

When they walk into the bar, the redhead and the pretty drummer are setting up their equipment.

“Armie, Bazine, this is Rey,” Ben says by way of introduction. 

Armie smiles and extends his hand. “Nice to finally meet the girl Kylo was missing practice for,” he says in a thick Irish accent. 

Rey shakes Armie’s hand and smiles politely, and then turns to Ben. “You missed practices for me?” 

“Maybe,” he mutters as his cheeks turn red. 

Bazine walks over and extends her hand. “Nice to meet you,” she says in an accent like Rey’s, smiling sweetly. Rey shakes the woman’s hand. 

“Pleased to meet you, too.” She turns to Ben. “Do you just not hang out with any Americans?” Rey asks. “I mean, can’t say I blame you.”

“No, I do have one American friend, her name is—”

“BENJI!” an enthusiastic voice cries out from behind Ben. He whirls around, and Rey sees a pretty Asian woman with glasses and glossy black hair beaming at him. “It’s so good to see you,” she says, throwing her arms around him. She pulls away from the hug, and then turns to Rey. “And you must be Rey!” she exclaims. “I’m Ben’s best friend Rose and I’m so excited to finally meet you!” She throws her arms around Rey and squeezes her tightly. Rey awkwardly pats Rose on the back. “Sorry, I’m a hugger,” Rose says with a shrug as she pulls away. 

Rey smiles. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard _soooo_ much about you,” Rose tells her. 

“You have?” Rey asks. 

Rose nods enthusiastically. “What are you drinking?”

“Ummm, usually I get a whiskey sour?”

“I’ll go get us some! I’ll be right back.”

Rose disappears into the crowd as she heads towards the bar, and Rey turns back to Ben.

“We have to warm up now, but I hope you enjoy the show,” Ben says softly, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead, and she smiles.

* * *

The first half of the show is more fun and upbeat than the acoustic portion of the show she saw a few weeks ago, and she finds herself tapping her feet along to the music as it reverberates through the small, crowded pub. 

Rose _insists_ that Rey dance with her, and Rey giggles as Rose spins her around, making the ends of her skirt twirl. Ben glances at them through the corner of his eye and the ends of his lips twitch into a small smile before he goes back to face the rest of the crowd. Rey notices the crowd more than she had the last time she saw the band perform, and she sees more than a few people have the lyrics to the songs memorized, dancing and singing along with fervor. 

She wonders how much bigger the Knights of Ren will be once Poe’s article comes out next week, and once they have their big gig at Kenobi Ballroom next week which a lot of big name recording company executives are set to attend. Their big break could be coming very soon, and as Rey watches the way Ben pours himself into the music, knowing he’s worked so hard and come so far from the teenager writing songs all alone in his dorm at boarding school, she can’t think of anyone more deserving.

She feels Rose gently nudge her. “Hey. Has Ben ever mentioned anything about that redheaded guy being single?” she asks, her eyes wide as she watches Armie shred on the bass. 

“No, he’s never really mentioned him before? Do you want me to ask?”

But Rose seems to be in another world entirely as she watches Armie, mesmerized as she bites down on her lower lip, her pretty face bathed in the colorful lights of the bar. Just then, Armie winks at her, and she all but passes out. She turns to Rey, who grins at her in turn, and they both squeal and start giggling before going back to dancing, singing along to the lyrics on the final chorus that they’ve picked up on as they jump up and down. There’s something buzzing in the air around them, something electric that feels like new beginnings and endless possibilities.

Rey and Rose cheer and scream as the first half of the set concludes. Ben stops to dab his face with a washcloth and drink some water and he turns to Rey, who just beams at him, trying to convey how proud she is, and how maybe she really _is_ the lucky one after all. 

  
The cynical part of her hopes he doesn’t forget about her when he makes it big, but she tries to ignore that side of her for once, the part of her that’s always jumping to the worst case scenarios, to the inevitability of things not working out.

Because looking in his warm amber eyes at this moment, she knows she’s falling in love with him, and even though it scares her to death, for the first time in her life, she’s ready to let herself fall. 

The acoustic set just reminds her of exactly why she’s falling so hard for him, for the boy who writes the softest, sweetest lyrics, the man with the voice like warm honey, with gentle adoring eyes that occasionally flit over to her, making her blush.

When he’s playing his acoustic guitar, it’s like there’s no one else but the two of them in the whole bar; everyone and everything else melts away, until there’s only this, only them. She feels a stirring in her heart, a warmth spreading in her chest, and feelings more intense than anything she’s ever experienced before making every inch of her skin feel like a livewire.

She’s barely aware of how much time has passed when Ben says they have one last song. He shoots a nervous glance at Armie, who nods, encouraging him to continue. Ben takes a deep breath. His voice is a little shaky when he speaks.

“This last song is for someone very, very special to me, who I care about a lot. She knows who she is.” 

“ _Ohmygod_ _Rey_!” Rose whispers. 

She feels tears welling in her eyes as soon as he plays the first chord, before he even starts singing. _He wrote a song for her._ No one’s ever done anything like that for her before. 

She can barely process any of the words to the song because she’s too busy crying streaks of mascara down her face; she’ll have to ask him to play it for her again later when she’s less in a state of shock, and she has no doubt he will. But his voice is warm and deep and gentle and _beautiful,_ and as he steals a soft glance over at her, he swallows a lump in his throat, like he’s also trying not to cry. 

And just like that it’s over all too soon, and the crowd is going wild as she smiles through her tears, cheering and clapping with everyone else. 

After a while the cheering dies down and the crowd begins to dissipate and Ben, Armie, and Bazine begin to pack up their equipment. 

Ben is in the process of putting his guitar in the case when Rey comes up and gently rubs his arm, the leather of his jacket cool and soft under her fingertips. 

He sets the guitar down and turns to look at her, smiling. “Hi, sweetheart,” he says softly. “Did you like the s— ”

Before he can finish what he’s saying, she stops him with a kiss, because she can’t possibly express in mere words what the song meant to her. She kisses him deeply, not caring that everyone can see, because it’s more important to her to show him how she feels in this moment. And what she feels is...well, she’s too scared to even think the word to herself. 

Ben smiles as he breaks the kiss. “So you liked it?”

“I loved it,” she murmurs, chasing his lips with hers, and he chuckles. “Let me finish packing up, and then we can continue this at your place, okay?”

She pouts. “Okay.”

“Have I mentioned lately how cute you are?” he says with a chuckle, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Oi, lovebirds, Kylo needs to help us pack up,” Bazine chimes in. 

They both blush in embarrassment. “Just give me like 10, maybe 15 minutes, okay?”

Rey nods. “No problem.”

* * *

Rey chats with Rose while she waits for Ben to finish helping the band put away the equipment. Rey learns that Rose is in veterinarian school, and Rey tells Rose about her aspirations of becoming a music journalist.

“My first article was actually published online today, it’s a review of Ahsoka Tano’s concert from last night.”

“Oooo, I’ll have to check it out!” Rose chirps enthusiastically. 

“But anyway,” Rey continues, “when are you going to ask Armie for his number?”

Rose turns bright red. “Rey, I can’t just _ask_ — ”

“And why not?” 

“I — I don’t even know him — I don’t want to be weird — and what if he’s not interested — ”

“First of all, we both totally saw him wink at you,” Rey points out.

Rose rolls her eyes dismissively. “He probably does that to girls all the time, seeing as he’s a rock star and all. A very, very hot rock star,” she adds with a sigh.

“Please, you’re totally gorgeous and he would be an idiot to turn you down!” Rey inists.

“Do you really think so, Rey?”

“Yes, Rose! Plus you’re in vet school and you’re smart and funny and sweet, you’re a total catch! So go ask that boy for his number or so help me.”

Rose lets out a breath. “Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

“Yes you can!”

Rey watches with bated breath as Rose goes back up to the area where the band was playing and taps on Armie’s shoulder. She watches as he _grins_ at her and pulls his phone out so she can put her number in. Rey has to suppress a squeal. She totally knew Armie would want Rose’s number, but she’s still happy for them. 

Rose comes back to where Rey is standing and she’s absolutely _beaming._

“We exchanged numbers and he asked me if I want to get coffee with him sometime.” 

Rey squeals. “Yes, oh my God! That’s so exciting. I’m happy for you, Rosie.”

“Thank you, Rey. I’m so glad I met you. I doubt I would’ve done that without your encouragement, honestly.”

“Well, you’re _so_ welcome. I think you and Armie would be very cute together.”

“Really?”

  
Rey nods. “Definitely.”

Just then, Ben walks over to them. “I’m very happy to see you two are getting along so well.”

Rose smiles. “You’re not allowed to break up with her because Rey and I are _totally_ besties now,” Rose informs him.

Ben chuckles. “Trust me, I have no intention of doing that. Are you ready to go, sweetheart?”

Rey nods, reaching over and taking his hand. “It was great to meet you, Rose. We’ll have to hang out soon.”

“Definitely. Anyway, I hope you two have a nice night.”

“You too, Rosie. Oh, and you’ll have to text me about what’s going on with you and Armie,” Ben adds with raised eyebrows. 

Rose turns bright red. “Nothing’s — I mean — I just got his number and he asked me out, so that’s all there is to tell right now, but I’ll let you know how the date goes.”

“Well, Armie’s a good dude, so I’m happy for you two,” Ben says earnestly. “But I’ll also be sure to tell him I’ll kick him out of the band and never speak to him again if he ever hurts you.”

Rose smiles, letting out a small laugh. “I appreciate that, Benji. But I won’t keep you two any longer. Have a good night.”

* * *

When they get back to Rey’s flat, they haven’t even made it to the bedroom yet when Rey tries to start undressing Ben without breaking their kiss. He chuckles against her mouth. “Patience, sweetheart.”

“But I need you so badly, baby.”

“I know, but let’s at least get to your bed first, okay?”

Red nods, taking his hand and leading him there.

He gently lays her down on the bed with the softest of kisses. He realizes after a moment that she’s shivering. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah — just — wearing a skirt at the end of November probably wasn’t my brightest idea. I thought having tights on would help and I was okay on the way there but the temperature dropped below f-freezing on the way back.”

Ben frowns. “Let me help you warm up,” he says softly, running his hands up and down her arms.

She smirks mischievously. “Oh, I’m counting on it, darling. Now take off your shirt.”

He quickly does as he’s told and she takes a moment to just ogle him, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes scan across his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, the taut muscles of his abdomen, every inch of him all for her. His shoulders rise and fall visibly with each breath, and he stares down at her with reverence in his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Rey breathes out, and he does, closing the gap between them with a gentle but passionate open-mouthed kiss, her tongue slowly pushing against his as they savor each other. The kiss quickly becomes more frenzied and hungry, and Rey feels herself warming up already. 

She breaks the kiss to pull her shirt over her head and Ben’s eyes dart downward to her black lace bralette. “This is so pretty,” he murmurs, reverently running his fingertips across the delicate fabric, before reaching behind her and unclasping it. She lets it fall to the floor.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Ben says softly, kissing down her neck and across her chest before making his way to one of her breasts and taking it in his mouth, sucking at it and swirling his thumb around her pebbled nipple as he takes her other breast in his hand and kneads it gently. Rey arches her back and throws her head back, groaning. 

“Fuck, Ben,” she whimpers. He switches over to her other breast, sucking at it gently while he rolls her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her writhe beneath him. “Mmm, yes, good boy, just like that.”

He takes her breast out of his mouth and trails kisses down lower across her belly, before tugging off her skirt, her tights, and finally her panties. He lets his fingertip glide through her folds and she’s so wet it makes an obscene sound. Rey whimpers. 

  
“Always so wet for me,” he says in a voice tinged with awe.

He dips his head between her legs and Rey draws in a sharp breath as his tongue glides between her labia and he groans deeply against her cunt. He pauses to murmur, “Fucking hell, you always taste so fucking good, sweetheart,” before dipping his head back down. It’s then that he starts eating her out in earnest, _devouring_ her the way he always does.

She remembers how she used to have to try and reconcile her hatred for him with how good he made her feel. She remembers the way she would try to pretend it was anyone else but him making her feel like _this._ But now she _relishes_ in the fact that it’s Ben making her feel like this, _her Ben,_ the man who wrote the most beautiful song for her, the man she... _loves._

It scares her to even think this thought, but it’s impossible to deny it any longer, impossible to deny that she’s been falling for him all along, even when she swore she couldn’t stand him.

She’s never had sex with someone she was in love with; she’s never been in love with anyone at all, for that matter, so she didn’t know it could be like _this,_ so intense and almost overwhelming, filling her to the brim with powerful emotions that make her almost feel like she’s going to cry. 

She grinds herself against his face as she desperately seeks more of that sinful tongue of his and more of _him,_ more of his love, and she can’t help but wonder, does he love her, too? Is that what he was trying to tell her with the song?

She cries out his name again and again like it’s a holy prayer, the sweetest sound her lips have ever known. She feels him take her hand and she squeezes it. He flits his dark eyes up to meet hers and she doesn’t shy away from his gaze, holding it as she comes for him, squeezing his hand tighter. 

Her body is trembling with aftershocks when he sits up so he can kiss her. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, tasting herself on his lips and his tongue. “Ben, baby, you did so good, you always eat my pussy so sweetly, such a good boy,” she croons. “Now please take your trousers off and fuck me, darling.”

He smirks. “Now who’s saying please?”

Rey narrows her eyes at him. “You’d better stop it or I’ll change my mind, Benjamin.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’ll be good, please let me fuck you, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll make you feel so good, I promise,” he pleads. 

“Mmm, I know you will, baby,” Rey murmurs. “Now take off your trousers for me.”

He nods and does as he’s told, quickly undoing the belt and zipper on his jeans and letting them fall to the floor, before taking his boxers off in turn. 

“Fuck,” Rey says breathlessly at the sight of his cock, hard and red and so _big,_ leaking precum already. She wants to lick it all up, but she wants him inside of her more. 

She reaches forward and takes his shaft in her hand, gently stroking it, making Ben’s eyes flutter shut as he draws in a sharp breath. “Sweetheart, please.”

“Please what, darling?”

“Need to be inside of you,” he pants out. “Right now. Please.”

“Such a good boy, asking so sweetly. You must really want to come.”

Ben reaches down to pick his jeans up off the floor so he can get a condom out and he rolls it on. Rey reaches forward to take his cock in her hand and guide it toward her entrance. She gasps as he slides into her, holding her gaze as he slowly fills her up inch by inch. 

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey whimpers. “Feels s-so good. Fuck.” 

He thrusts in and out of her slowly, gently, kissing her deeply and tenderly. 

“Rey,” he breathes out, his voice coming out all shaky and broken. 

“I know, baby,” she murmurs, taking his face in her hands as she kisses him again, her tongue desperately seeking his. “Hold my hand again,” Rey whispers against his mouth, and she can feel him smile. 

She puts her hands up by her head and he entwines them with his own, head coming to rest against her forehead as he thrusts into her deeply, drawing a low moan out of her.

“Your cock feels so perfect inside of me, Ben,” Rey murmurs. “Fuck me harder, darling.”

And he does as he’s told, thrusting even deeper and faster than before, kissing down her neck and squeezing her hands tightly. 

“Yes — yes — just like that — _fuck,_ Ben,” she groans. 

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

She whimpers as she nods.

He unclasps one of his hands so he can thumb at her clit and she all but screams. “ _Ben._ ”

And then just like that she’s coming, clenching around his cock and throwing her head back as she writhes beneath him.

“Come for me, baby, _please_ ,” Rey manages to pant out.

His thrusts become more frenzied and erratic, and then moments later he's coming, groaning deeply.

He collapses on top of her for a moment as he catches his breath, and then pulls out of her, quickly pulling her close to him, running his hands through her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

Rey sighs contentedly, nuzzling her face against his chest.

He squeezes her tightly and she sighs contentedly. After a moment she says, “Can you play the song again for me tomorrow?”

“I’ll play it for you anytime you want, sweetheart,” he says softly as he gently runs his hand up and down her back. 

“‘Kay, good, because I was so overwhelmed I didn’t even process what the words to the song were,” she admits.

“Overwhelmed in a good way or a bad way?”

  
“Definitely a good way, don’t worry,” she reassures him as she absentmindedly traces patterns on his chest with her fingertips. “Can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have a boyfriend who writes songs for me.”

“A — a boyfriend?”

She nods, smiling sleepily against his chest. “Mm-hmm.”

He squeezes her tightly again. “I’m very lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend who inspires the songs in the first place.”

Rey hums contentedly, and she feels the words sitting heavy on her tongue: _I love you._ The realization makes her breath catch in her throat, a familiar fear sitting heavy on her chest. 

But she’s going to try not to worry about that tonight.

Tonight, she’s going to let herself fall asleep feeling safe and warm and content in her boyfriend’s arms. 

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

* * *

_**A few days later...** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Rey gets the special privilege of watching the show from backstage, and she can’t pretend it doesn’t make her feel very cool to have a backstage pass to see Coruscant’s hottest up-and-coming indie rock band.

It makes her heart swell with pride to watch her boyfriend do what he loves for a crowd of thousands of people. Their music deserves to be heard in a proper concert hall, not in the back corner of a crowded bar.

As she watches Ben sing his heart out and Armie shred on the bass as Bazine rocks out on the drums under the multi-colored stage lights, she knows The Knights of Ren will totally get their record deal after tonight’s performance. She can feel it in her bones. 

She’s become more familiar with some of the songs now and starts to sing along, and Ben glances over at her every once and a while and smiles.

He plays another song he wrote for her and she cries again. She doesn’t know what she did to get so lucky.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They make their way back to his apartment following the afterparty, feeling giggly and slightly tipsy.

He lays her down on his bed with sweet kisses and makes her come with his mouth, and then with his cock. She collapses drowsily onto his chest afterward, sighing contentedly. The words she hasn’t said yet are still dancing on the tip of her tongue, dying to come out. She takes a deep breath. She knows now is the right moment, and she needs to tell him. She needs him to know.

“Ben?” she says softly.

“Hmmmm?” he murmurs, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. She sits up so she can look him in the eyes. She takes one more deep breath. 

“I love you.”

She holds her breath, scared to death that she’s done something wrong, that she’s said it way too soon and ruined everything. But his expression softens and she can see tears stuck in his warm amber eyes. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he murmurs, taking her face in his hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I love you so much, you have no idea. You have completely lit up my world and made me a better person and I just... I love you, Rey. I had no idea I would get to tell you this soon. But I love you so much.”

She leans in and presses her lips to his, smiling into the kiss as happy tears stream down her cheeks. 

She pulls back after a moment, sniffling. 

Ben pushes his brows together. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just — I’m just so happy. I didn’t know it was possible for me to be this happy,” she admits. “And...I’m still scared Ben, this definitely overwhelms me, but I really do love you, and I just needed you to know. I never expected you would say it back — I know it’s so soon.”

“Of course I said it back,” He says softly, pausing to kiss away her tears. “I hate that you ever felt for one second of your life that you’re unlovable. Because that’s just not true. I love you so much. And I’m sure your friends love you, too. You’re so very easy to love, Rey.”

She can’t fight back the flood of happy tears that rush from her eyes at those words, but instead of shying away from her feelings like she normally does, she just lets the tears flow. She smiles as she lets him wipe her tears away and he tells her how much he loves her with each gentle kiss to her cheeks.

_He loves me,_ Rey thinks to herself in disbelief. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me._

When he makes love to her he whispers _I love you’s_ into every inch of her skin, holding her hands and holding her gaze. 

“I love you,” she murmurs as she nuzzles against his chest afterwards when they are sleepy and sated. It’s like they can’t stop telling each other. The words felt awkward on her tongue at first, but now the words taste sweet on her lips, like they’re the truest words she’s ever spoken.

She falls asleep in the arms of the man she loves, and for the first time in her life, she understands unequivocally that she is not alone. 

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manip in this chapter was made by my lovely friend [Vic!](http://twitter.com/iIzaMusicalGeek)

* * *

* * *

**_A copy editor no more_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Epilogue_** ❤️


End file.
